Houndoom
' '''Houndoom', labeled The Grumpy Guy with Anger Issues, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island as the member of the Killer Kyogres. He competes again on Total Drama World Tour, however he quit in Episode 3: Shoal Cave Search, but he rejoins the game in the beginning of merge. Coverage Personality Houndoom is a grouch. Grumpy, serious, and known for having a quick temper, Houndoom is one of the scariest guys on the island...until you get him near water. Houndoom is aggressive and stern, not showing any mercy to his enemies, and only showing slightly more to his allies. Houndoom is a bit of a lone wolf, but he understands that this isn't a good way to be- he needs others to keep his temper in check, and he is known for making reckless decisions when working by himself. Houndoom is a strong fighter, and holds grudges for a long time (though he forgives fairly easily, he doesn't forget). Despite his defiant and angry personality, Houndoom has a clean record, unlike Rhydon and Kabutops. Despite this, he's not necessarily a bad guy- though he isn't cuddly, he is shown to be a bit nicer to his friends and allies, even when he butts heads with them. He is also fair and honorable, owning up to his faults, and even offering at one point to drop out of the competition so someone else could stay. It's also noted that he doesn't like to pick on the defenseless- most of his anger is directed towards those who can handle it. Houndoom has his pride as well- he hates getting embarassed and will avoid doing anything to injure his pride. While he finds the competition to be important, he cares more about taking down his foes and playing to his standards- Houndoom won't hesitate to drop out when the game becomes too obnoxious for him to handle. Don't let that fool you- it takes a lot for the game to hit that boiling point. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia *If Houndoom was a human, he'd probably be dressed like a punk, although he'd probably dress bit more mature over time. *Houndoom has only had irregular eliminations- being eliminated by not only the current players, but their partners in TPI's Final Five Frenzy, while in TPWT he dropped out once, and then fell out of the plane with Arcanine BEFORE the tiebreaker was concluded. *According to DA, Ninetales and Houndoom aren't COMPLETELY together yet as of the final, but they are still dating. *Houndoom didn't have so much of an issue with Arcanine flirting with Ninetales- DA claims that due to Arcanine's "team player jock personality" and Houndoom's "grumpy lone wolf personality", the two never would have clicked well. Ninetales only made it worse. *It can be argued that Houndoom is Weavile's adversary in TPI, just as Alakazam is Hypno's in TPWT. *Houndoom is one of the few contestants to work WITH the villain without being in an alliance with them, as Weavile blackmailed him. *Houndoom hates singing and dancing with a passion. *While Houndoom is a strong competitor, DA admitted that him getting far was "partially due to fanbase, and partially due to dumb luck". Originally, Bellsprout's and Houndoom's eliminations were switched around in TPI. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Dark-types Category:Fire-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members Category:Cool Cresselias members